The New Class: Lynx and Raptor
by neigereine
Summary: Raptor consoles Lynx. Last few chapters have been edited a bit and italics are actually there now! Please review!
1. And so it all begins

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men of course. Any one you don't recognize belongs to me.  
  
Summary: Lynx (Gigi LeBeau) and Raptor (Miller Munro) are best friends. What happens when one falls in love with the other?  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Miller Munro was an adorable boy of two when his life changed forever. He was a cutie with the café au lait skin and pale blue eyes that he'd inherited from his mother and the dark hair from his father. On Sept. 3 after his birthday in June, a beautiful baby girl joined the mansion. Her name was Ginette Marie LeBeau and she was the happiest baby in the world. She had pale skin, green eyes and blond and brown hair. Gigi's hair came in brown but it lost its pigment as it grew, so the tips were blonde. Her mother even let little Miller hold little Gigi with the help of his father. And that, as they say, was that.  
  
Ten years later. Lynx is now ten and Miller is twelve.  
  
Gigi pulled Miller into the med lab by his uninjured arm. Her brown and blond hair bounced around her head as she ordered him around. "I don't care, M, you cut yourself and you are going to let Aunt Jean take care of it. She's not gonna hurt you."  
  
The older boy cradled his right hand against his stomach, a bloody paper towel wrapped around it, and he growled at her. He was his father's son after all. But he did what she wanted him to. He always did.  
  
Jean met them at the door and smiled at the two inseparable children. "So what happened?"  
  
"I cut myself in the kitchen, Dr. Summers."  
  
"Well, come here and let me have a look at it," she ordered as she gestured towards a chair. Gigi took up a protective stance behind her best friend and placed her hand on his shoulder to lend her support. They both watched as Jean gathered her supplies. "Okay, now let's just unwrap this..." her voice trailed off and she just stared at his hand.  
  
"Aunt Jean?" Gigi asked, worried and peering over his shoulder. His hand wasn't cut! "But I saw ..."  
  
"I'm sure that you did, Gigi." Jean had collected herself. "It appears that Miller's mutation has manifested."  
  
Miller turned and looked at Gigi with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Just let me take some blood to confirm it." She withdrew a vial of blood and Miller never flinched. He didn't need to: Gigi did it for him. "Gigi, wash off his hand while I go test this sample."  
  
Gigi took up the cloth and water that Jean had brought to clean the cut and washed off Miller's hand. Then they sat there, smiling inanely at each other until Jean came back.  
  
"Miller, have you noticed little cuts and bruises healing quickly lately?"  
  
"Well, I did bang my elbow a few weeks ago. It turned purple almost immediately but it was gone by morning."  
  
"Your tests show that you've been active for a few months. It probably started as just healing little things a little faster than normal and so you didn't notice it." She smiled at him. "Now, run up and tell your parents, they're waiting for you in the conservatory."  
  
The children ran away, laughing and joyful at Miller's manifestation. 


	2. Lynx gets her powers

Two years have passed since the last chapter. Now our soon to be lovers are twelve (Lynx) and fourteen (Raptor). Gambit is busy training them in hand to hand combat when we step in. And now, for our story...  
  
"Come on, petite," Gambit said to his daughter as he picked her up and ruffled her blond and brown hair. "You know how to toss Miller: use his momentum and size against him."  
  
"Oui, papa," the twelve year old replied, taking her stance once again.  
  
"Okay, mon ami. Charge her."  
  
Miller cracked his neck, already big for his age. He sighed and ran towards Gigi, intent on tackling her, once again, to the ground. He nearly succeeded, but at the last moment, she managed to crouch and toss him.  
  
"C'est magnifique, ma cherie," Gambit praised as he hugged his girl. "Now help monsieur Munro up while I go round everyone up for a pizza night in town."  
  
She grinned down at her best friend. "I tossed you."  
  
"I noticed. Now help me up."  
  
Gigi reached a hand down and screamed as soon as their hands connected. She jerked away as Gambit came running.  
  
"What happened? What did you do to her?"  
  
Gigi was curled up on the ground, hands over her ears and her eyes shut.  
  
"She touched me and screamed. I didn't do anything to her, I swear!"  
  
Gambit crouched down and began to stroke her back. "She touched you? Bare skin to bare skin?"  
  
"Yeah. She took my hand to help me up."  
  
Miller watched as her father picked her up, whispering in French to her. He jerked his head in a gesture for the boy to follow him as he headed towards the house. "Jean's waiting in the med lab for us, mon ami."  
  
"The med lab? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I believe that her powers are manifesting. Rogue and I always hoped that she'd get mine, but that apparently didn't happen."  
  
They were silent all the way down to the med lab. Gambit laid his daughter down on a table and Jean began the examination. Miller stood out of the way, watching Jean examine Gigi and draw her blood for tests. Rogue walked in and her husband held her as they watched as well.  
  
"Angelica, run this blood through the full spectrum of X gene tests. Find out everything you can about her mutation."  
  
The winged blond took the vial and disappeared with a "Yes, Dr. Summers."  
  
Jean turned to Gigi. "Okay, Gigi, tell me what happened.'  
  
"I touched Miller and all these images flooded my brain. It hurt, Aunt Jean, and I think I screamed."  
  
"What kind of images?"  
  
"Me flipping M over, but it was from his eyes; the chase scene from the movie that Papa rented for us last night..." her voice trailed off. "It's all just jumbled snatches."  
  
Jean nodded and took the test results from Angelica. She read them, twice, before asking her next question. "How did you feel when you touched Miller?"  
  
"Feel? Well, um...proud...but stupid."  
  
The doctor looked at Miller.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you feel when Gigi flipped you?"  
  
"I was happy that she managed, that she was able. Well, more proud actually. Proud of her accomplishment but I felt dumb because a tiny girl took me down."  
  
Jean nodded again and turned back to Gigi. "I want to do one more test, but I need you to touch someone." The girl began to shake her head. "No, it'll be okay. They're going to concentrate on one image, one thought and then on one feeling. You won't be bombarded like you were earlier. Will that be okay?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good. So who do you trust?"  
  
"Miller," she answered automatically . "Okay," she drew him close to the exam table. "Miller, I want you to concentrate really hard on one image, one thought."  
  
He searched his mind and came upon an image that never failed to make Gigi laugh: his father after his mother had gotten mad at him. Rain and lighting had been the result. "Okay, I've got it."  
  
"Touch her arm but do it very lightly and don't let go of that image."  
  
He reached his hand out and made contact with Gigi, carefully keeping the image in his mind. She burst out laughing. "Oh, M! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
"Okay, Miller, take your hand away." He obeyed. "What did you see, Gigi?"  
  
"Wolverine after Storm had gotten really mad at him. You remember, she made it rain on him and then there was lighting—"she lost it in a fit of giggles.  
  
Miller took up the story. "So Dad was wet and his hair was even more all over the place than usual from the lighting." He smiled. "The image never fails to amuse her."  
  
"One more test and then you'll be done. Miller, I want you to concentrate on one emotion and then touch her again."  
  
He closed his eyes and thought of mediating in front of a temple with his father in Japan, of being calm. He touched her again. She sighed ever so slightly and he opened his eyes to her smile.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that."  
  
"No problem," he smiled back. "Anytime." He withdrew his hand.  
  
"So what did you feel?"  
  
"Calmness. He calmed me."  
  
Jean looked around the room at the curious faces. "It appears that Gigi is a tactile telepath and empath. For the moment, until she learns control, if she touches someone without both parties concentrating, she'll be overwhelmed by their thoughts and feelings."  
  
"But she will be able to control it?" Rogue asked, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"You learned to control your skin and hers is nowhere near that level." She turned to Gigi. "You just need to be careful, that's all."  
  
The next day.  
  
Gigi finally moved into the school section of the mansion and out of the huge suite that she'd been living in with her parents and younger brother. Miller helped by carrying boxes across the building to her new room. She was going to be sharing with another new student, Nightcrawler's daughter and so her cousin Trisha Wagner, but she hadn't arrived from England yet.  
  
Miller set the last box down on the floor and watched as the tiny Gigi bounced around the room, unpacking.  
  
"You have got way too much energy, G."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "I seem to remember you being happy when you moved into the boys' corridor after your powers manifested. Not that yesterday was quite so happy of an occasion considering." She looked down at the gloves that covered her hands and lower arms.  
  
Miller rose and hugged her, already avoiding her skin with ease. "Hey, none of that. You heard the doctor: you'll learn to control it. And you know that you can always use me for practice."  
  
She hugged him back and grinned. "You're the best, M!"  
  
"And don't you ever forget it." 


	3. They find their names

Two years have passed. Gigi is now 14 and Miller is 16.  
  
Gigi bounced into Miller's room after knocking. He was curled up on his bed, reading for class and his roommate was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Guess what?" she asked as she pounced him. They wrestled for a moment and he came out on top as usual. He flicked a pigtail and then bounded off the bed to turn off his music. He was tall like his mother and was beginning to put on muscle over his elegant bones.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got a name!" she sang.  
  
"Cool. Who are you then?"  
  
"Well, Aunt Jean says I form links with people and you say that my pigtails make me look like a cat, so how about Lynx, spelled l-y-n-x?"  
  
He nodded. "That works."  
  
"Trisha and Mary came up with their names last night when I did—don't worry, I just told them that I had one. You're the first person I've told. Trisha's Shadow and Mary is Flashpoint."  
  
"Well, those certainly fit them don't they, Lynx?"  
  
She grinned and pulled him from the room. "Come on, I wanna go run."  
  
They always took runs around the grounds together. He let her pull him along, all the while wondering what the hell he was going to call himself.  
  
That afternoon found Miller squaring off against Conduit in the Danger Room. Conduit was Cyclops's son and an ass just like his father. As they fought, he taunted Miller.  
  
"So you're always with Lynx, Miller, what you like her or something?"  
  
Miller ignored him.  
  
"When are you gonna get a real name? I mean, Miller isn't exactly X-men worthy is it?"  
  
Miller still didn't react and the fight continued.  
  
"Wait, I've got it! You should be Animal. After all, you are one, just like your father."  
  
Miller charged Conduit and clenched his fists, pure rage coursing through his veins. Out of nowhere, bone claws leapt from his hands.  
  
His scream echoed through the Danger Room and, via the sound system, the observation room, as he fell to his knees. Lynx was on her feet and running before Professor Summers had even halted the program. Blood was coursing down Miller's arms as she entered the room. Conduit had retreated, obviously scared and helpless at what to do. She pulled off her gloves as she approached.  
  
Over the last couple years, Lynx had learned to use her powers. Miller was always willing to let her touch him.  
  
"M, its Lynx. Its okay, M, I'm here and your dad and Aunt Jean are on their way. You need to calm down." She knelt in front of him and reached out, wrapping her hands around his forearms.  
  
Pain coursed through her and she gasped. She concentrated, battling the pain down. She thought of that temple in Japan that Miller liked to show her. The screams stopped as he began to calm down.  
  
_That's it._  
  
_You can talk to me?_ His voice was full of pain.  
  
_Yeah, I've been practicing with Aunt Jean.  
  
Cool.  
_  
She smiled and continued to send him calming images. Once he was calm enough they pulled on the claws together, retracting them into his arms. She helped him to his feet and towards the door with his arm slung over her shoulder and hers around his waist. She heard his name and smiled.  
  
_That's a good name, M._  
  
They passed the still scared Conduit._ Prick._  
  
Lynx laughed before turning to face the other mutant. "His name," she proclaimed loudly, "is Raptor." 


	4. driving lesson

Two years later (Lynx is 16 and Raptor is 18)  
  
Lynx ran up behind Raptor in the foyer and jumped onto his back. Without breaking stride, he used his arms to hold her there.  
  
"Happy to see me?"  
  
"Always," she replied with a grin. "So...I just got my temps."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep. You gonna fulfill your promise?"  
  
"What promise would that be?"  
  
"The I'll teach you to drive when you get your temps promise."  
  
"Oh, that one. Wanna go now?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
He grimaced as her shout struck his ears. She noticed the jerk of his head and whispered in his ear. "Sorry."  
  
"S'okay," he replied as he carried her out to the garage. He set her down on the floor. "So what should we take?"  
  
Lynx's eyes went to the red Mustang in the corner.  
  
"Oh, no," he shook his head.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. He'll never know."  
  
Raptor shook his head, but grabbed the spare set of keys to Conduit's baby and followed her to it. "I'll drive us to a nice quiet place for you to drive and I'll drive us back, okay?"  
  
She nodded eagerly and climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
-------------  
  
They both stared at the passenger side door a little while later.  
  
"It's just a small scratch," Lynx said. "He'll never notice it."  
  
"You better hope that he doesn't. Come on," he opened the door for her. "Let's get home before he notices that his car is gone."  
  
They got home without further mishap to find Conduit waiting for them, arms crossed over his chest. They glanced at each other.  
  
"Who do you think you are, just taking my car out for a drive?"  
  
"I was going to give Lynx a driving lesson."  
  
Conduit examined the car as they got out and began to walk away. "So which one of you scratched it!!"  
  
Lynx gulped. "That would be—"  
  
"Me, Conduit. I scratched it." Conduit stalked towards him, but Raptor held up a hand. "I'll fix it myself or pay someone else to do it."  
  
Conduit nodded. "Okay. You fix it. And wash and detail it while you at it. And give it a tune up."  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow morning as soon as I get up." He took Lynx's arm and led her out of the garage.  
  
_You didn't have to do that, M.  
  
Yeah, I did. I can fix it, you can't. And he's not afraid of you. So he would have gone to his dad and whined and gotten you in trouble. This way was better.  
_  
Once they were inside, she stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. _Thanks again. I'll talk to you later. I promised Shadow we'd watch movies tonight._  
  
"See ya," he said as she disappeared. 


	5. distraction

Thanks for the reviews! This will probably be the last update for a little while: next week is finals. But I'll write the next chapter and get it up as soon as I can!  
  
Two more years have passed and our young lovers are now 18 and 20.  
  
Raptor racked the balls and took the first shot at the corner table in his favorite pool hall. Lynx was finally 18 and could come with him. "Solids," he said as the one dropped into a pocket. He had grown to be taller than Storm at six two and filled out, stacking muscle onto his frame like Wolverine.  
  
"Uncle Scott says that I'm ready to start taking some college classes. He went ahead and enrolled me in some core curriculum classes. You gonna be my ride back and forth to school?" Lynx batted her green eyes at him and her ear-like pigtails bobbed above her. She was a pretty little thing that barely came up to Raptor's shoulder.  
  
"If you need me to be, I will be."  
  
She grinned at him and they played a few games in companionable silence.  
  
"This is our table."  
  
They both turned to face two burly, mean looking biker-types.  
  
"We're almost done here," Raptor said in a calm, friendly voice. "We'll just finish up and be out of your hair."  
  
One of the bikers stepped towards him menacingly. "I said that this was our table, Oreo."  
  
Lynx saw Raptor's fists clench and knew that she had to do something.  
  
"Yeah, Oreo, who's the cream filling: your mama or your papa?"  
  
Lynx stepped towards Raptor, hands already bare. She put one on his clenched, muscular arm. _Calm down, I'll get their minds off of your parentage._ She spoke aloud, laying the accent on thick and seductive as she sidled up to him. These bikers were such men that she knew that she could easily distract them. "Come on, sugah, ah'm tired of this game anyways." _They aren't going to be using their brains soon, sugah._ She trailed her hand over his arm, tracing the musculature then moved in between his spread legs. Lynx pressed close, and traced his pecs and six pack, staring up at him with an adoring face.  
  
Raptor's rage had immediately changed to desire once she had started speaking in that seductive voice. He covered it up quickly with gratitude and wrapped his arms around her when she stepped close.  
  
"Take me home and show me your cue stick, sugah."  
  
_You're a lifesaver._ "Hmm, I'd be glad to show it to you darlin.'" He slung an arm around her and they left the stunned and horny bikers behind.  
  
Outside, Lynx grinned up at him. "See my distraction worked."  
  
They climbed onto his Harley and he started the engine as she clung to him.  
  
"It sure did, darlin'." And not just on them, he thought and wondered when he had fallen in love with his best friend. 


	6. Lynx's birthday

Another year has passed and it is now Lynx's nineteenth birthday. This time, Raptor has really splurged on her and bought her the best present imaginable...  
  
All of the other gifts had been opened and everyone had been thanked. Lynx was waiting in her room for Raptor. He always gave her birthday gift to her in private and had done that ever since her younger brother Casey had broken her present from him one year at the party.  
  
He stuck his head in. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
He walked in and handed her a large box that she promptly tore into. Lynx opened the box and stood there stunned by what she saw. A set of motorcycle leathers lay in white tissue paper: black jacket, pants, gloves and boots. She tentatively touched them.  
  
"They're so soft."  
  
"Only the best for my Lynx."  
  
She ran over and hugged him. "You're the best."  
  
"Dontcha ever forget it either darlin'. Go get dressed and we will go for a ride."  
  
With a speed that surprised the both of them, Lynx changed into her leathers and met him in the hall. She took his hand and began pulling him towards the stairs.  
  
"Come on, M, I can't wait to see how these feel on the back of your bike."  
  
In response, he sped up and swept her up and over his shoulder. She let out a laugh as he ran down the hall. He sprinted down the stairs and outside, making it to the garage without breaking stride. He set her down next to his bike and her eyes widened.  
  
His bike was not alone. It had a friend now: black with the name "Lynx" curving on the gas tank.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
Miller wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I think that you are old enough for your own, G."  
  
"Oh, M," she sighed as she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his waist. She rested her face against his broad chest and sighed. "You always get me the best gifts."  
  
"You're worth it. Come on, climb on and let's go see a movie."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"You're the birthday girl, you choose."  
  
"You do realize that I'll pick a chick flick."  
  
"Of course. You are a chick."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him as she started her brand new ride and sped out of the garage with a laugh. He followed closely, determined to keep her safe. 


	7. consolation prize

A few months after Lynx's birthday...  
  
The phone rang and since it was Friday night and almost everyone else was MIA, Raptor answered it.  
  
"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. How can I help you?"  
  
"Miller?" A tearfilled voice asked.  
  
"What's wrong, G?"  
  
"I need a ride. Come get me?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The theatre."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Without another word, he hung up and ran outside, ran towards the garage. He remembered that she had a date with her boyfriend of a couple months tonight. It was their anniversary or something. He did not like the other guy, he wasn't good enough for his Lynx. And he was a flatline.  
  
Why couldn't she date mutants? He wondered as he pulled up in front of the theatre. Why couldn't she date him?  
  
He parked and looked up from his bike to see her running towards him. Raptor leapt off the bike to catch her in his arms. Lynx sobbed against him while he held her close, his face pressed against her hair.  
  
Without even asking what was wrong, he put her on the back of his bike once her sobs had subsided and drove towards the mansion.  
  
Since she still shared a room with Shadow, he carried her towards his room. He'd been given a private room when he turned 21 earlier in the year and knew that they'd be undisturbed there. He laid her on the bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"When you're ready to talk, I'm here for you, G."  
  
She sniffed and another tear rolled down her face as she looked up at him. "He...he dumped me, M."  
  
"What? I thought it was going good."  
  
"It was, and since it was our anniversary, I thought I'd tell him..."  
  
"Tell him..." He prompted her.  
  
"That I was a mutant." She curled into a ball, remembering his reaction. "And his reaction, oh god, Miller, he was so mean to me. He called me names. He's anti-mutant and I never knew! How could I not have known?"  
  
Raptor pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. For the second time that night, he found his shirt wet with her tears. "You didn't want to know, so you never thought about it."  
  
"The things he said..."  
  
"If you need to tell me, I'll listen."  
  
"He called me a slut," she whispered softly. "He said that I was probably screwing everyone at this school and...and especially my precious Miller that I spent so much time with."  
  
"Aw, darlin'," he kissed the top of her head as he rocked her gently. "Want me to kill him for you?"  
  
She laughed, barely but it was still a laugh. "No, I think I'll be okay. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find the right guy, G."  
  
And hopefully, it will be me. 


End file.
